


It Feels Right

by InfinitySatan



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Bottomcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Universe, Comfort, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Incest, John!Nigel, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rob!Nick, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySatan/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Summary: Nick and Nigel love each other, but how much, exactly?
Relationships: Nick Bottom & Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the canon universe but way before the events of the musical. Nigel is around 14 here, placing Nick at about 18 (I see them having around a 4-year age gap).

Nigel sat on the floor, leaning against the foot of his bed. On the other side of the room stood Nick, his ear pressed against the slightly ajar wooden door of their bedroom — he was attempting to eavesdrop on him and his brother's caretakers' conversation. The two of them had acted strange towards the brothers all day, and by now, Nick was fed up with it, yet he was still too sheepish to confront them directly.

He leaned in closer as the words became more hushed.

After a moment, he quietly closed the door with an annoyed, tired sigh, walking back into the main part of the bedroom to meet his younger sibling on the floor.

"S-So, wh-what did they say n-now?"

"Talking about us being touchy, _again_..."

"B-B-B-But there sh-shouldn't be anything wr-wrong with that, r-right? Aren't a-all siblings a-a bit touchy...?"

"They said we exchange too many 'I love you's with each other..."

The younger one sprang up a bit. "B-But I _do_ love you—!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "There you go again..."

Nigel paused and slumped his shoulders back down, leaning against the bed once more. "Wh-What's so... So wrong with..."

Nick glanced back at the door, then back at his brother. "I... I guess we just... God, I don't know, Nige..."

"A-Are we— N-N-Nick a-a-are we bad people—?"

_"What?"_

Nigel began to curl up into a ball, shaking and fumbling over his words a bit. Reaching his arms out to hold onto him, Nick attempted to soothe him. "Nigel, Nigel, breathe. Breathe, Nigel."

"I-I-I-I—"

He was pulled into a hug. A very close, warm, seemingly never-ending hug.

Nigel sat there, unable to find the proper words to reciprocate. When Nick finally pulled away, he brought a hand to the taller one's face.

"Nigel. It'll be okay. I _promise_."

As he caressed his cheek, Nick couldn't help but lose himself in Nigel's eyes. Those beautiful, dark brown eyes. Something about them, he couldn't place what, were so unbelievably calming to him. That face in general, even, was super calming to him. And as he watched a slight smile spread across his sibling's face, he couldn't help but form a smile himself as he put his hand down.

Scooting closer, Nigel soon brought up both his hands to meet Nick's face, just holding it for a moment as he looked at his older brother. His gorgeous eyes, wonderful smile, soft, dark hair... Just... Everything about him was something worth admiring, it felt like to him. He could feel his face beginning to turn red as he realized that...

Right then, right there, he could... He _could._..

Suddenly, Nick was pulled, and his lips met Nigel's. His immediate thought was to pull away, but... He didn't. All he could do was sit there, in shock, as Nigel held their faces close together. Nick began to feel his own face heat up as well, and after what felt like an eternity, Nigel finally let go.

The two stared at each other, Nigel unable to believe what he had just done, and Nick unable to believe that, despite _everything_... He... He liked that... A _lot_...

A hand was placed over Nick's, holding it tightly.

"D-Did you... A-Are you okay?"

Nick had no clue how to even reply. After _that_? What could he even say? All he could do was stare in disbelief.

"N-Nick...?"

Eventually, he managed to snap out of his daze. "Nige, this is... This is so _wrong_."

Nigel held Nick's hand tighter, raising his voice a bit. "B-B-But Nick, it— it feels _right_! R-Right?"

"But I... _We shouldn't_..."

"Why not?"

Once again, he fell silent.

The younger of the two got closer again, pressing their foreheads together, still holding one of his hands.

"Nick... I love you, s-so much, I-I love you l-like _that_. Please... I-I just... Y-You're my _everything_ , and I..."

He could tell he was tearing up slightly.

"... It feels right, to me... A-A-And if it feels right t-to you too then... Th-Then..."

"... Then...?"

"... It... Th-This is right... F-For us, this is _right._ "

Nick nervously chuckled a bit, his head pressing against his brother's more.

"Wh-What is it..?"

Lifting his head away, he stared at him again for a moment, before quickly leaning back in to give Nigel a quick kiss.

"I... I love you too, Nige... Like _that_..."

At this, Nigel was reduced to a sobbing mess, his brother holding him close as he cried into his arms and chest.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry N-Nick I-I-I ca-can't help how I—"

A finger was pressed against Nigel's lips, shushing him.

"Nige, _never_ be sorry for this. Ever."

The two embraced again, each one tightly latched onto the other.

"I-I love you, Nick..."

He kissed Nigel on the forehead, smiling to himself as he did so.

"I love you too, Nigel. More than _anything_."


End file.
